


“Oooh! A Vampire and a Werewolf!”

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: This is for EnsHalloween Mail!The prompt that I got was Human!Leo meeting Werewolf!Madara and Vampire!Izumi and gushes about how cool they are.





	“Oooh! A Vampire and a Werewolf!”

Leo Tsukinaga was always interested in werewolves and vampires. He had always loved reading stories about them ever since he was a kid. Growing up, he devoted his whole life to finding these creatures, but people made fun of him for it, saying they don't exist.

But Leo was content on finding them, he wanted to see what they would be like in person, touching the ears and tail of the werewolf and taking a closer look at the fangs of a vampire. 

So, right after he graduated college, he roamed over the word, finding the werewolf and vampire he wanted. 

Until one fateful day.

Leo was out, camping in the woods, with hopes that he could see a werewolf or a vampire or maybe even both!

He sat at the log of wood, campfire right in front of him as he roasted marshmallows, when suddenly, he heard a strange noise from the bushes right in front of him. 

“Could it be? Wahahaha! It looks like I've finally found one!” Leo exclaimed, he was excited alright. 

Carefully observing the bush from afar, Leo sat with a huge grin on his face, like a kid would do while waiting for someone to open the door to give them candy. 

Something jumped out, it scared Leo a bit, causing him to fall down from the log of wood he was sitting on. He stood up, and rubbed his eyes for a bit.

“A werewolf! You're actually real! They are actually real!” he yelled as he jumped up and down in excitement.

The werewolf stood confused. He was confused at Leo's words. But the ginger kept on talking about how werewolves are actually real. He smiled and spoke, “But, we were always real from the start, sir,” the werewolf replied.

“But, people back home always told us that you guys were fake!” 

Leo was confused. Werewolves actually exist in a place like this? He still couldn't believe what he is seeing from his very eyes. 

“Aah… you're from that side,” the werewolf muttered, “Anyways, what's your name?” the werewolf asked as he held out his hand.

The ginger stared at his hand and proceeded to shake it. “I'm Leo Tsukinaga! Nice to meet you werewolf!” he replied, eyes still sparkly from excitement.

The werewolf chuckled in reply, “I'm Mikejima Madara but you can call me Mama. I was wandering around this area when suddenly I saw a light in the distance, I just had to investigate.”

Leo looked at Madara's ears while he was introducing himself. He couldn't help but wonder what it feels like.  _ God it looked so fluffy. _ Leo then gathers the courage to ask Madara if he could touch his ears. 

“Mama! I have one request!” Leo asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“What is it Leo-kun?” Madara asked.

“Can I… touch your ears?”

Madara laughed, “Of course you can! It's a treat for any human who's interested in a werewolf!” he said, as he bowed for Leo so he can pet his ears.

Leo touched them, he was surprised, it was so fluffy that he wouldn't even let go if he needed to. 

Suddenly, a voiced disturbed the two, it came from the trees above, there was sitting a male, who's dressed up in all black.

“Shouldn't you be wary of the humans you interact with Mikejima?” 

Leo's eyes averted to the direction of the voice. The other male looked so pale but he was really beautiful, it was almost like he was an angel sent down from heaven. 

Madara stood up, “Ooh, Izumi-san! Don't worry, this human is most likely interested in us,” he said, as he looked at Leo, who sat there, amazed by Izumi's presence.

Izumi jumped down from the tree branch, “Let's see here… your scent of blood smells good…,” he says, as he moves closer to Leo's nape.

“Could you possibly be a vampire!?” the ginger said, as his eyes beamed with excitement again as he looked at Izumi.

Izumi stepped back a little bit, still confused at the human's attitude.

“You know, Leo-kun probably came from those parts, so this is his first time seeing both a vampire and a werewolf. Right Leo-kun?” Madara said as he gave Leo the thumbs up.

Leo nodded back in reply, “I grew up reading amazing stories about werewolves and vampires like you two! I really wanted to meet one in person but.. they always say you two don't exist…,” his expression turned from happy to sad.

“Well, from the place you came from, it's normal for people there to pretend we never existed. There are humans who moved there so they could feel safe from all of us, but all we ever wanted was peace and unity with humans like you,” Izumi said, “There are some who still won't forgive us for the tragic incident that happened a few years back, that resulted in well, humans hunting down werewolves and vampires and killing them. Until we fled away, along with some humans who were still on our side, and thus, this was how our society continued living.”

Leo stayed quiet, he couldn't believe it, earlier, he thought that these two were a rarity, something so fictional that he wouldn't even believe he met one in person.

“We act like humans to y'know? We have the internet, phones and vampires are well behaved when it comes to blood,” Madara explained. 

“Mama… Izumi-kun was it…?” Leo said, “I want to help the werewolves and the vampires make peace with the humans from  _ that area _ I want them to know how much you two are similar to us humans. At first, I really wanted to meet a werewolf and a vampire to fulfill my childhood wish but this one is different. I have a new mission to do.”

Izumi and Madara looked at each other and sat 

down, “Do you have a place to stay after this?” Madara asked.

Leo nodded, “No, I didn't consider booking a hotel here.”

“You can live with us for now, and then we can 

plan things from there,” Izumi said as he smiled softly at Leo.

“Really? I can't believe this! I'm actually living with 

a vampire and a werewolf!?” Leo jumped up and down once again.

He was content, in unifying the three kinds who inhabit the planet, and ending conflict once in for all.

He's grateful for Madara and Izumi, who showed up in the middle of nowhere, and voluntarily got to know Leo.

**OMAKE:**

“Oi, Ou-sama, Mikejima,” Izumi spoke.

“What is it Sena?” Leo and Madara asked in unison.

“You know, I had this strange dream where I was a vampire, Mikejima was a werewolf and Ou-sama was this human who was just so interested in us.”

“Ooh? That's such an interesting dream indeed! Gives me inspiration~ Wahahaha!” Leo yells as he ran off with chalk in hand as he starts to draw music notes at the park's cemented pathway. 

The other two looked at each other and sighed then giggled afterwards. They can't deny that they truly love their king.


End file.
